Better Think Twice
by writergirl2003
Summary: Co-written with theatrics! The council girls are forced to endure each other's company at a sleep over at Amber's house. Ten different girls; ten different points of view.
1. Amber

**Tracy's A/N: This is a new project that Kelsey and I started, and we think it will be enjoyable. Each chapter is from the POV of a different council girl, so there will be ten chapters total, and we have written the chapters alternately. For instance, this chapter is Amber's POV, chapter two is Shelley's, etc...**

**So, yeah, we hope that you enjoy! None of this would be possible without my Kelsey! Whee! I love you! :D**

**Okay, end author's note. Enjoy!**

* * *

Amber's eyes moved across the bedroom, narrowing slightly as she studied each of the girls for a moment. She let her hands rest against her hips, her fingertips pressing lightly against her waist before she cleared her throat.

"Okay, ladies," her voice came out in the high, pure pitch that Velma called her 'conversational' tone. She waited for the room to settle, and when it did not, she cleared her throat, louder this time. The chatter continued, and she kept her blue eyes narrowed, letting her fingers tap her hip impatiently before pressing her lips together and blinking. "Excuse me!"

A few of the girls looked in her general direction, and aside from the lag in a few of the conversations, none of them paused specifically for her. She eyed Becky as she yawned; her face scrunching together as her mouth opened wide, and Amber shuddered a little on the inside at the sight of it. She glanced towards Shelley, who was speaking casually with Tammy, her lips moving quickly as they always did when she was engrossed in a conversation, her eyes studying her fingernails as she spoke. Besides Shelley, none of the girls seemed to be particularly interested in what was going on around them, and at the same time, none of them were even _slightly _interested in what Amber was saying.

"Hey!" Amber's voice rose above the chatter in the room, and all of the girls quieted for a moment, their eyes falling upon the blonde girl. "Listen to me!"

A few of the girls cocked their eyebrows at Amber, and she spotted Brenda in the corner rolling her eyes, but a sharp glare at the brunette caused her to sigh heavily, and tap her fingers against her thigh as she waited for Amber to speak.

Upon having their attention, Amber smiled sweetly, and pressed her palms against her nightgown, her voice returning to its gentle and normal tone of speech.

"Okay," her pink frosted lips turned up into a saccharine smile, "Now that I have your attention, let's have some fun."

Amber ignored the harsh looks from the majority of the girls, and instead, moved quickly across the room, placing a soft pink pillow carefully on the floor before sitting upon it, crossing her legs beneath her, and grinning at the girls that surrounded her. Her ivory nightgown fell softly over her legs, and she smoothed it over her legs before studying a few of the other girls, her eyes catching momentarily on Shelley's somewhat questionable choice of nightgown before swallowing, and then clearing her throat again.

"So," her voice took on the tone of the hostess her mother had insisted she be this evening, and she shifted on her pillow before choosing to speak again, "Who's up for truth or dare?"

She hadn't exactly expected the room to erupt into applause or cheer, but the somewhat apathetic reaction she got from her audience was a little less than inspiring. Tammy nodded encouragingly, as she always did; Lou Ann and Brenda sighed heavily, and Becky stared at the wall blankly. Though, no one _ever_ expected much of a reaction from Becky, so that was the norm.

"Come on, girls, it'll be fun!" A little part of Amber died each time she was forced to play happy hostess with a group of girls that she could barely stand to be in the same room with, much less with them in _her_ room, touching _her_ things, and acting so entirely disrespectful and ungrateful. However, Velma had demanded that the ten council girls spend time together, in an attempt to even be able to _pretend_ that they liked each other on television. The elder Von Tussle had even taken this particular Saturday night to stay at home, in an effort to make sure that all of the party guests showed up as expected. Of course, Amber had no doubt that she would leave the house as soon as the girls went to sleep. Though, it was too late to try and convince her mother otherwise now. They had all changed into their nightgowns, and were sprawled in various places throughout Amber's room. Besides, none of them seemed entirely eager to go home. For the first time in a long time, they seemed to be getting along, and bonding. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Velma had threatened all of their positions on the council if they chose _not_ to attend this slumber party.

"Amber, we don't _want_ to play truth or dare," Brenda voiced from her position at Amber's vanity, "It's _so_ juvenile."

Amber pressed her lips together, studying the brunette and biting her tongue to keep from saying something offensive to the other girl. She chewed on her lip for a moment, and then could no longer resist.

"I'm aware that it may _seem_ that way, Brenda, but this is probably different than most of the sleepovers _you_ have been to." She scoffed slightly beneath her breath, and then clapped her hands together, "It will be fun. Who wants to go first?"

The girls remained silent, and Amber waited hopefully, pressing her lips together as she waited.

"Anyone?" She called the word hopefully, and when there was no response, she swallowed deeply. There was no question that standing here in front of her peers was one of the most humbling experiences she'd ever had, but she wasn't about to relinquish her position of control just because she was wildly unpopular at this moment.

Her eyes roved the room, where they promptly stopped on Shelley.

"Okay, Shelley. You can go first. I know you're _dying_ to be the center of attention." Anything to get attention away from Amber herself. This was one time when she was all too eager to be _out_ of the spotlight. She pressed her hands against her hips. "Truth, or dare?"


	2. Shelley

**Kelsey's A/N: So, here's my first installment for this series! I have to say that I absolutely LOVE this. It was so fun to write. Of course, everything I do with my girl is absolutely AMAZING! :) This would not, nor would anything else, be possible without my Tracy! I love you, baby!**

**Time for Shelley's chapter!**

* * *

From the moment that she heard of the planning for the Council Girls' sleepover, Shelley knew that it was an inevitable catastrophe. It was guaranteed to be confrontation galore, and Shelley could safely say that she was rather interested in witnessing just how intense it would be.

Sitting there, now, chatting with Tammy and vaguely listening to Amber's pathetic cries for attention, Shelley knew that she had made the correct and far more appealing selection when she had decided to join the other girls.

"He's really sweet, though," Tammy insisted, as she further pursued hers and Shelley's conversation.

Shelley rolled her eyes and scoffed softly.

"He's such a waste," She said, as she blandly studied her fingernails.

Tammy merely shrugged as she allowed her eyes to wander over to where Amber was still attempting to get everyone's attention. She blinked sympathetically toward her friend, and then found her gaze back on Shelley once again.

"Wow, Shelley, that nightgown is really pretty," Tammy gushed, her face suddenly overtaken with a shade of pink. "I would never be able to wear that outside my bedroom, or… at all, even," She giggled softly.

Shelley let her shoulders fall somewhat. She didn't see what the big deal was. As soon as her own eyes had trailed over the fabric of her lavender chiffon peignoir once, she glanced back up at Tammy.

"Why, because it's sheer?"

"Yeah… I guess so. I mean, how can you… how—"

"It's not as though I'm not wearing anything under it, if _that_ is what you mean," Shelley replied flatly, one of her eyebrows raised.

Tammy chuckled nervously, and then brushed a stray strand of her brunette hair from her forehead. Whatever Shelley meant by 'wearing something under it,' Tammy had a mounting suspicion that it wasn't too much. She knew how indifferent and, of course, risqué her friend was.

"Anyway, it's still really pretty," Tammy concluded, silently hoping that she had not offended her.

Shelley nodded her own version of appreciation, and then finally allowed her head to glance in Amber's direction as the blonde had finally screamed for everyone's attention. A smirk came over her features briefly, before she rolled her eyes and glanced back to Tammy. Amber was trying so fruitlessly to obtain the attention of girls whom simply did not care to lend their ears. They would much rather talk of Calculus or U.S. History before listening to what Amber Von Tussle had to say to them. Nevertheless, they had all turned, ears nearly throbbing at the sound of Amber and Brenda's minor quarrel.

Tammy blinked, her eyes narrowed in pity once again. Truthfully, Shelley had always thought that Tammy cared and worried far too much for her own good. At any rate, Amber was a big girl; she could certainly handle her own, especially when pitted against someone such as Brenda.

Curling her feet beneath her somewhat, Shelley arched her back slightly as she sat more upright. Her hands, their fingers presently tangled in obvious disarray, were perched in her lap as she looked on, sinister amusement clouding her pale eyes.

As if she had predicted the move herself, Amber promptly turned her attention to Shelley. Pursing her lips, the redhead allowed her eyelids to halfway lower uninterestedly.

"Dare," She responded, with such assurance that she gave off the clear impression of irritable disbelief at that thought that anyone would ever even _think_ that she would choose anything else.

Amber's composure was sustained as her eyes flashed. There was a brief pause before a smirk overcame her soft features.

"I dare you," The blond girl paused, if only for dramatic effect. "to go into my mother's bedroom, and steal her diamond necklace," She gave the dare a moment to sink in, given that the reactions were widely appreciated. A few of the girls in the room gasped and giggled, while other merely pressed their hands over their mouths in surprise. "Not only that, but you must wear it for the rest of the night."

Shelley carefully willed herself to stand before glancing toward Amber.

"I can do better than just _that_," She promised her fervently, with a defiant smirk, before excusing herself from the room.

Quietly, she maneuvered down the hallway, her bare feet scarcely making a sound against the stylishly carpet-covered floors. She briefly paused at the top of the stairs, her eyes tracing down the steps. As soon as she heard the sound of Velma's hushed voice cooing, presumably, into the downstairs' phone, Shelley smirked, and then continued toward the elder blonde's room.

Casually pushing the slightly cracked door open with her fingertips, Shelley slipped inside and punctually surveyed the room. Amber and she had snuck in here countless times before. Though, still, it was not as though she was a master and all-knowing source of Velma Von Tussle's chamber. She knew where her jewelry safe was, where she kept some on-hand cash, and a couple of other locations, but that was all.

Moving forward, she lowered herself to the ground, in front of Velma's dresser. It was oddly warm in Velma's room, and she suddenly felt overdressed, which was entirely absurd, given her choice of dress. Compared to the other girls, she was extraordinarily and inquisitively _underdressed_. Narrowing her eyes, she excused the subject with little more than a roll of her eyes, before continuing her raid. Throwing the left, bottom drawer open, she located a small, compact safe, and then placed it down on the floor before her.

Scoffing at her brief incompetence, she pushed herself up and began toward Velma's wall-length mirror. Wedging her fingertips behind it, she lifted it off the wall for a moment, and then used her other hand to tap it gently. Within moments, a key fell from behind it, and she quickly bent down to pick it up.

Why Velma made things so damn simple, Shelley was certain she would never know.

Shelley moved back over to the safe and immediately took it in her hands. She positioned the key inside the lock, turned it, and was instantly satisfied at the familiar 'click' of the lock releasing. Setting the key aside, she opened the small door of the safe and peered inside, her eyes racking the treasures inside for her prize.

When her fingertips brushed over the recognizable stature of the priceless diamond necklace, she quickly plucked it from the rest of the jewelry. Upon relocking the miniature safe, and then placing it back in its place, she let her feet carry her over to the wall-length mirror, where she then wrapped the elegant and delicate piece of jewelry around her neck and locked the clasp. She admired herself in the mirror for a moment before grinning with dark satisfaction.

Snatching the key into her hands, she walked out of Velma's room just as the woman herself had climbed the last step of the staircase.

"Shelley," Velma spoke, her eyebrows knitted with blatant displeasure, yet still unmistakable surprise. "What are _you_ doing out here?"

"I was just on my way back to Amber's room, actually," She replied frankly, her eyes feigning virtue.

Making a deliberate resolution not to care, Velma rolled her eyes and slowly began toward her own bedroom.

"Well, don't waste anymore time," She told her bitterly, as she walked. "You girls have a lot riding on tonight."

Shelley watched her go for a couple of seconds before moving toward Amber's door once more.

"Naturally," She spoke in time with an annoyed sigh, as she reached for the doorknob, and then turned it. Velma had not even taken a moment to notice that her precious jewelry was currently strewn around the neck of one of her absolute least favorite people. In fact, she had seemed so distracted that Shelley was certain that she could have toted the entire safe down the hallway, and Velma would not have done so much as quirked an eyebrow.

It didn't matter, anyway.

Opening the door, she walked into a chatty, somewhat startled group of girls. They clearly had not expected Shelley's arrival.

Tossing Amber the key, Shelley wandered back over to her place near the bed, beside Tammy, and then daintily sat back down.

"There," She spoke wryly, her eyes darting over to Amber furtively and expectantly. Shelley's fingertips brushed the fabric of her peignoir lightly before her hands reached their previous place in her lap, and she watched as the blonde clutched the key in her hand.

Amber and the other girls stared at the key for another moment before a small round of pleased giggles erupted from a few of them. Tammy looked both taken aback and appalled; Vicki's eyes burned with jealousy; Becky stared blankly at the ceiling; and last, but certainly not least, Doreen found herself with her eyebrows furrowed, her lips pressed tightly together, and her hands tensely curled into fists in her lap. The blonde herself, however, merely smirked satisfactorily, her eyes on Shelley, as she reached up to set the key down on her vanity.

"Your turn, Shelley," Amber reminded her flatly.

Issuing her a sharp glance, Shelley found her eyes scanning the room before landing decisively on one of the girls just across from her.

"Brenda," She said her name, and then waited for the girl's attention. "Truth, or dare?"


	3. Brenda

**Tracy's A/N: Hey, everyone! Here's the third chapter of the story. Hope you've been enjoying it so far! Thank you to everyone for the reviews, we both appreciate it :) **

* * *

Brenda's eyebrows rose somewhat unexpectedly as Shelley called her out. She allowed her hand to fall into her lap, and raised her head slightly to look at her. She blinked for a moment as she studied the necklace that rested around the redhead's neck, before exhaling loudly and letting her head fall to the side somewhat.

"I'm not playing," the brunette rolled her eyes, before allowing her gaze to fall to her fingernails again, "I have better things to do with my time."

"Not here, you don't," she heard Amber murmur from the front of the room, and narrowed her eyes at the blonde girl.

She was aware that most of these girls were well below the level of maturity she had claimed herself to be a part of, but, really… truth or dare? What were they, ten? The last time she could remember playing truth or dare was when she had been nine and at a friend's birthday party. Her dare had been to sneak next door to Jimmy Oliver's house and kiss him on the lips. She could remember that dare perfectly; the way her friends had watched giddily from the upstairs bedroom window as she had knocked on the door, and waited for her classmate to answer. Just as soon as he had pulled the door open, she had pulled him to her, pushing her lips against his in a hard kiss that left all her friends squealing and giggling upstairs. She had smiled at him, and hurried back into her friend's house, where all of her friends greeted her with excited pleas for more information. She had been the very first of all of her friends to get a _real_ kiss, and that kiss had been hypnotizing. It wasn't that Jimmy was a particularly wonderful kisser or anything; it was just the _feeling_ of kissing that Brenda soon realized she was addicted to. She kissed her classmates during recess behind the school building, and that kissing rampage lasted until she was fourteen, when she went _all_ _the way_ with a boy for the first time. Needless to say, that dare had changed her life.

"Okay, fine," she sighed after a moment, remembering the wonderful moments of pleasure she had experienced by deciding to take that fateful dare. She straightened her posture a little, sneering as she scooted slightly away from Becky, whose gaze had fallen blankly upon her. She hesitated for a moment, contemplating her choices. She could choose dare, but Amber's next door neighbor wasn't even male- she was an elderly woman, and Brenda had no desire to pucker up to _that_, so she pursed her lips, and turned her glare to Shelley.

"Truth," she answered simply, waiting for the redhead to speak.

Shelley smirked slightly, one of her eyebrows arching slightly as she prepared to speak.

"So, Brenda, do tell us: just _how_ many people have you slept with, _exactly_?" She narrowed her pale gaze at the other girl, challenging the brunette.

Brenda's lips curled into a slight sneer, and she rolled her eyes before swinging her feet over a small stool in front of her, and grabbing for the bottle of nail polish that sat just beside her.

"I'm not answering that." She twisted the cap off and began to make long strokes on her fingernails, inspecting the red polish as it stained her nail. There was a moment of silence, as she inspected and then blew a stream of cool air to dry the polish. She glanced up as the room quieted, and narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"You have to answer, Brenda," Amber demanded, from her place on her bed, nestled among her pillows and blankets. Her eyes shone brightly, "Shelley already asked you a question. You _have_ to answer."

"I don't have to do _anything_, Amber. Especially not anything _you_ tell me to do." She made a show of rolling her eyes at the blonde, and turning back to her nails.

Truthfully, she wasn't ashamed of her _number_. She carried it with her like a badge of honor; it was made up of years of experience that none – well, only _one_ of the other girls in this room could claim.

Brenda caught Tammy's gaze, and smirked slightly at the brunette girl, who was watching her quietly, her eyebrows raised slightly in interest and, she was sure, embarrassment. Tammy looked away as soon as their eyes met, and Brenda sat up straight in her chair.

"What do you think, Tammy?" Brenda asked her softly, and the girl looked back at her quickly, "Should I answer that question?"

Tammy looked embarrassed suddenly, and shook her head a little, pressing her fingers against her cheek as her face flushed a dark pink color.

"I don't- I don't know," she answered softly, her voice barely above a whisper. Brenda shrugged after a moment, and then paused just long enough to pull a piece of gum from her purse beside her, chewing it wildly for a moment. She shifted in her seat, and then turned to the room.

"I don't know." It was not an answer of shame or regret, but a proud statement.

"Estimate," Amber shot back quickly, her blue eyes narrowing at the dark haired girl.

Brenda sighed loudly and shrugged, mentally checking off the list in her brain. So far this year there had been three, maybe four? Combined with the past few years, that was-

"Thirteen," she answered after a moment. There were a few shocked gasps around the room, followed by a peal of nervous laughter from some of the girls. Even as she spoke the word, Brenda found no shame in it. In fact, the number may have been higher if she hadn't gotten sick and been forced to stay home rather than attend her older cousin's college party last weekend. However, her stomach had been feeling rather queasy lately. She'd hoped it would act up just enough to have to stay home tonight. Unfortunately, it hadn't.

She heard a few of the girls echo the number around the room, undoubtedly in disbelief until they said it themselves. There was a murmur of whisper, and she forced a smug smirk to her lips, tossing her long dark hair behind her and clearing her throat just enough to prevent herself from hearing the whispered, "What a slut" comment that one of the girls made.

"All of the council boys?" A voice called out through the room, causing a few of the other girls to giggle. Amber and Shelley rolled their eyes, looking away from her. Tammy's face flushed darker, and Becky continued to look completely lost.

"My turn is over," Brenda called out over the chatter of the room, rolling her eyes. She really needed to get out of here; away from all of these girls. She had made a point to keep men in her company as often as possible, and being surrounded by these girls was more than violating the commitment she had made to herself long ago. She glanced at the clock on Amber's wall, and then towards the window. She'd had plans to meet with a certain, dark haired host just a little after ten, and she was quickly running out of time. He would be upset if she didn't show up, and so would _she_, for that matter.

"How many of them, though?" Vicky demanded through the crowd, "How many of the council boys?"

Brenda narrowed her eyes at the girl, as the room fell into another hush. Brenda shook her head, her red lips pulling into a smirk.

"Please. I don't waste my time with _boys_. There's _way_ too many men for me to bother with them."

There was a collective sigh of relief among most of the girls, and Brenda had to admit, she enjoyed it. She knew most of them had been holding their breath to see if it was _their_ boyfriend, or the object of their affection, that Brenda had bed. Of course, she had slept with most, if not all, of the council boys. But lying, and watching them squirm was enough to satisfy her. Let them all think they had the most faithful, honest boyfriends in the world. Brenda, of course, knew otherwise.

The girls settled in for another round, now that Brenda had all calmed their fears with her lies, and Brenda turned to Tammy, who sat quietly with her hands folded in her lap, her eyebrows raising somewhat unexpectedly as she became the other girl's focus of attention.

"Tammy, your turn," Brenda warned brazenly, "Truth or dare?"


End file.
